boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3, Episode 1
BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo: Part 1 is the first episode in Season 3. Ejo Jo attacked BoBoiBoy using Ying, Yaya and Gopal's powers, Adu Du came to the rescue to help him. Plot Ejo Jo was seen wearing his armor suit and landed in front of BoBoiBoy, he tried to defeat him, but kept on using his powers until he was defeated, Adu Du and Mukalakus punched Ejo Jo away to save him. Mukalakus turn around to face Ejo Jo, BoBoiBoy was happy when Mukalakus attacked Ejo Jo. Adu Du told BoBoiBoy to split into three for a help. Meanwhile, Tok Aba and Ochobot arrive at the rooftop of Ejo Jo's spaceship to rescue BoBoiBoy's classmates and friends. They both got in... Tok Aba wore Ejo Jo's armor mass to scared Ochobot, Ochobot thought that he was captured by Ejo Jo. Ejo Jo attempted to transform Mukalakus to glass but it was blocked, BoBoiBoy Earthquake, he then used the Repeating High Land to attack him, when he fell down, he projected Earth Spikes but to avoid hurting himself, he attempted Time Manipulation but Mukalakus's laser scratched his helmet. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm created Thunderstorm Rain but Ejo Jo use Time Manipulation and transformed all of the Thunder Blades to wood and plastic, BoBoiBoy Cyclone and Earthquake created a Sand Storm. In the Spaceship, Ochobot attempted to hack it so they could open the door, the scanner recognized Tok Aba's helmet and it opened, while Ejo Jo is being disturbed by the Sand Storm, Adu Du quickly fired him with Mukalakus's laser, Yaya, Ying and Gopal's bands were out of his container. Tok Aba found BoBoiBoy's friends and told them to be silent Gopal shout Tok Aba's name that made the Male computer's attention to them. Papa Zola make a strategy to make it look out to BoBoiBoy. Ochobot successfully hacked Ejo Jo' Ship to release them all, Ejo Jo felt weak after that and Mukalakus slowly walk towards him. Ochobot found Fang still fainted but his power band was missing, it was revealed that Ejo Jo stole it, he created a Shadow Cocoon to trap BoBoiBoy and his friends. Informations * A 7 minute clip was uploaded by Animonsta Studios on YouTube. * Third episode where BoBoiBoy's Thunder Blade broke (Season 1, Episode 12, Season 1, Episode 13). * In the English dub of the episode,in 4:31 Ejo Jo Said "Time Manipulation Power!!!" but it is wrong.He should say "Gravity Manipulation Power!!!" * Second episode where BoBoiBoy's face was wounded (Season 1, Episode 12). * Fourth episode where the sentence was mentioned'' "I will teach you a lesson!"'' (Season 1, Episode 13, Season 2, Episodes 3, 8,) * Starting from this episode onwards, a new opening sequence was used, which includes Fang and some other scenes from Season 1, 2 and 3 * This is the first episode of the Earth Golem and Mukalakus' appearance in a non-finale episode, the first being in Season Finale. * This is the second episode where BoBoiBoy uses Highland against to his foe (Ejo Jo) the first one is in Episode 9, where he use it to the Sleeping Monster. * This is second Season directed by Dzubir Mohammad Zakaria and Yap Ee Jean, the first one is Season 2. * It was revealed that Ochobot can hack something. * In the Malay version, this is the second episode where Nur Fathiah Diaz's voice saying "BoBoiBoy Halilintar" was reused from Season 1, Episode 12, it was also reused in Season 1, Episode 13. * The scene when Tok Aba wears Ejo Jo's helmet and sneaks up behind Ochobot saying "I am your Atok" (I am your grandfather) is a reference to the famous scene in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back when Darth Vader says to Luke that he is Luke's father. ** This scene may be foreshadowing the events of BoBoiBoy: The Movie when BoBoiBoy thinks Ochobot is calling his "grandfather" and Ochobot denies that he has a grandfather. Videos id:Musim 3, Episode 1 ms:Musim 3, Episod 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:BoBoiBoy